fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scar
|name= Scar |kanji= |romaji='' '' |alias= The Darkness Daemon |status= Alive |race= Demon |birthdate= September 12th |birthplace= Fahrenheit Ruins |gender= Male |age= +400 |blood type= Unknown |education= |hair color= Blood Red |eye color= Red Blue (Aeizon Eye) |vision= Normal |skin tone= Black |height= 8'10ft. |weight= +500lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Overlord |previous affiliation= Warrior |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= His Elites |previous occupation= The Red Knights |team= His Elites |previous team= The Red Knights |base of operations= The Dark Tower |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= His servants: Magnion Suzuki Aleksander Baleizel "Exteroia" Benjamin Soldosa |enemies= Michael Arclight Sdeing Malzetroz Zechs Chaser Richter Armathurge |relatives= "Exteroia" (Daughter.) Lilly Soldosa (Wife) Benhamin Soldosa (Brother-in-Law) |magic= Aeizon Magic |curse= Curse Bringer |abilities= Mind Control |signature skill= Erfülle dein Schicksal |equipment= Aeizon Eye |debut= |image gallery= }} Scar (Formerly known as Dormin Khalsider) is the Main Antagonist of Fairy Tail Resurgence and the one that gave Micheal Amnesia in the very Beginning. He is leader of his Elites and has a contract with the Ancient Demon, Aeizon. Appearance Scar is a old demon of a really large stature, and has a commanding personality. He has black skin and matching red hair which reaches down to his lower rear and has a straight feature to it, with hairs almost surrounding his face. his eyes are red while his sclera is Black with black blood surrounding both his eyes. When his eyepatch is removed, he reveals a blue eye which is actually one of Aeizon's eyes. Scar's features are evil and scary. His eyes, have no eyelashes. His face has a triangular shape. This matches his young appearance even though he is really old, though he is still strong and has corrupted his body becoming a powerful demon, which has large and big muscles. Scar has huge bat-like wings behind his back which he can use to fight, to fly, and to use as a cloak. Most of his clothing is black and red. Scar wears a dark kimono-like outfit similar to Michael Arclight's but different appearance, that has a dark red bandana on its neck area. He uses simple black shoes. Over these, Scar has a golden headband on his forehead with a red jewel that is on it, and a red eyepatch to hide the Aeizon Eye on his left eye. Personality Scar has no personality which makes him not human but has a evil and kind personality representing that he is rather calm while fighting and always wishes to destroy Michael Arclight. He hides his personalities from his servants and always uses his intelligence to think of plans which always succeed and predict movements to kill anyone that fights him. When he fights Michael, his personality changes from a calm and evil to insane and maniacal trying to test him to see if his powers are worthy or not. Scar when his Aeizon Eye is revealed now has a insane personality and always uses his curse to give them a curse and make them under his control, even if it is a angel or demon. Backstory Before Scar was named Scar, his name was Dormin Scarface and had a peaceful life until his family was killed by demons that invades his village of Redthorne. He was the only survivor and decided to go find them and kill them for revenge. After a few years had passed, Scar found a village and decided to visit it for a couple of days to get recovered and get fueled for "Magic" but instead it was a curse that was given to him by a cloaked. After a few minutes of pain from him, he finally resisted it and became one with the cloaked man who he didn't ask for his name. After a few more years passed, he finally caught up to him and asked for his name. The hooded man said that his name was "Aeizon" and then asked if he wanted to train with him. Scar refused but instead Aeizon gave him one of his eyes and placed it in his left eye. Scar then decided to go to where he had to go and then decided to join the Red Knights in the kingdom of Fiore. When Scar was part of the Red Knights, he was under training from his mentor, Sdeing Malzetroz who trained him for 5 years until he was ready to join the army. When Scar was sleeping before the war started, Aeizon visited him and then gave him a curse that allowed him to grant curses to everyone that looked at the eye that was patched by him. After the war started, Scar and his squad we're assigned by Sdeing to go look for survivors in a burnt village that was burnt by the same group that destroyed his village led by a ruthless brute named, Baxelor. When he saw Dormin, he was furious and started to fight him and won causing the survivors of the village to be killed and slaughtered by Scar himself. When he saw the corpses of the survivors, his became enraged and removed his eyepatch revealing that his eye color was blue only for his left eye. and then grabbed his forehead and gave him a curse. After a few weeks passed, Scar returned to Sdeing realizing that he was replaced with someone else, Zechs Chaser. Scar was furious and left to go see his wife who he married before the war started, Lilly Soldosa and his brother-in-law Benjamin Soldosa. After a few days passed, Lilly was pregnant and was about to give birth to her daughter. After Scar witnessed the birth of his daughter, his eye took control of him and destroyed everything including his wife and Behnamin. The only one that survived was his daughter who he named, "Exterioa" but was actually named Alisha Soldosa. After a few years passed, Scar went out to look for four of the best wizards and recruit them to become his elites, He first went to bring back to life his brother Benjamin by using a book that he stole from someone and dark ethernano from Baxelor and his demon army and made him a "Etherious." He then went to look for Aleksander Baleizel, then Magnion Suzuki. Then recruited "Exteroia" to become his last of his Elite. After recruiting them, Scar and his Elites sent them to find Michael Arclight and bring him to Scar. Magic Aeizon Magic Scar can use Aeizon magic by removing his eye and using it as the core of it's magic. Scar can do anything with it. He can make anything, destroy anything, and create beings using his book called "The Book of Demons. Aeizon Fire Scar can manipulate black colored Fire with his eye and make various things with it. Aeizon Fire Judgement: Scar can create two swords and use them for combat and can do various things with it. He can swing it upwards and downwards at the same time doing a scissor like attack. He can cut his foes with a cross attack that can also be used to make a X and fill it with Dark Magic. He can also use his swords and fill it with dark fire magic and swing them to his foes creating two different tornadoes that can swirl up Aeizon Fire Cross-Z: Scar can create a double scythe and use it for combat, reap people's souls, and be able to do various things with it. He can throw the scythe to his enemies while it's spinning, he can split it in half and use it as two smaller scythes for better accuracy and durability, he can swing both of them at once creating two different black holes. Aeizon Fire Maelstrom: